


Ologrammi insanguinati

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tarantola d'Africa [22]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Battle Royale Fusion, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Vegeta è un particolare tipo di 'gladiatore' mercenario e sa che la sua vita è appesa a un filo.Partecipa al Contest Utopia&Distopia indetto dalla pagina facebook Scrivi, leggi e divertiti!Fandom: Dragonball Z.Distopia: La Terra è stata invasa da degli alieni che obbligano gli umani a combattere in un’arena. [Nonostante sia una tematica simile ad Hunger Games, mi sono ispirata a un videogioco: Island of Nyne].Rating: Giallo.Numero parole: 435. Flashfic.Titolo: Ologrammi insanguinati.





	Ologrammi insanguinati

Ologrammi insanguinati

 

Vegeta si accomodò sulla cassa di legno e alzò lo sguardo, ogni tanto la parete di pietra davanti a lui aveva numerosi _glitch_ , mostrando una serie di strisce di luce viola o dei pixel di vari colori. Socchiuse gli occhi e osservò attraverso la porzione di cielo che si vedeva attraverso le assi di legno della finestra sbarrata, e si concentrò sui suoni sentendo solo i versi registrati di grilli.

Si sfilò il casco, facendo ondeggiare i capelli neri e si massaggiò il collo. Aprì uno scompartimento dell’armatura posizionato sotto il suo polso, estraendone un pacchetto di sigarette. L’accese con il laser della sua pistola, impostata sul silenzioso e strofinò i pesanti stivali sul pavimento.

La luce rossa della sigaretta si riverberò nelle sue iridi color ossidiana, la sua pelle abbronzata era ingrigita e la sua figura si stagliava scura nella penombra.

< Dannati alieni > pensò. Rimise il pacchetto all’interno dello scompartimento e lo richiuse. Si sfilò il casco, facendo ondeggiare i suoi lunghi capelli neri a fiamma, le ciocche erano larghe tre dita.

< Questa volta hanno deciso per un’ambientazione simil inglese-medievale, ma non è meno fasulla delle altre. Se vogliono fotterci con la nostra stessa storia, almeno la studiassero.

 _Tsk_ , chi voglio prendere in giro? Non gliene frega un cazzo di quello. Vogliono solo che i loro ‘giocattoli’ si sterminino tra di loro > pensò. Strinse gli occhi e un rivolo di sudore gli scivolò lungo la guancia. Inspirò il fumo della sigaretta, sentì pizzicare le narici e il sapore acre invaderli la bocca solleticandogli il palato.

_“Lord Freezer” sussurrò Vegeta. Si mise in ginocchio su una gamba e piegò la testa._

_“E la sesta volta che vinci i giochi, mio gladiatore” sussurrò Freezer. Socchiuse le labbra, il suo rossetto viola era lucido e si passò la mano candida sulla placca che aveva sulla testa, sfiorando una delle sue due corna nere._

_“Questo vuol dire che potrai avere a tua scelta una donna questa notte. Ho visto che sei particolarmente interessato a una delle mie tecniche per l’arena olografica” sibilò._

_Vegeta rabbrividì, guardando il corpo minuto e candido della lucertola umanoide, un rivolo di sudore gli scivolò lungo la schiena osservando la sua coda._

_“Sì, voglio quella ‘donna’” rispose roco._

 

Udì degli spari e una voce elettronica urlò: “Cinque”.

Vegeta scattò in piedi, lasciò cadere la sigaretta e la pestò sotto lo stivale. Si avvicinò alla finestra, la fioca e fittizia luce solare illuminava la sua armatura blu notte.

< Speriamo che questa non sia la mia ‘ultima giostra’. Voglio poter ricontrare la Donna almeno un’altra volta > pensò.


End file.
